


Italian?

by Runaway_Demon



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runaway_Demon/pseuds/Runaway_Demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gerard is a top and Frank is a bottom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Italian?

Frank's POV

We were at a party, when Gerard thought it would be a good idea to fuck with me.

He was sitting a couch with me on his lap at our friend Pete's house for some party he wanted to throw. He moved his hand from my waist to my lower thigh. I thought nothing of it and kept on talking to Ryan, Brendon's boyfriend.

"I'm gonna go get a drink" Ryan said before walking over of the living room and towards the kitchen.

I looked over at Gerard who was talking to his brother, Mikey. I felt Gerard trail his hand higher up on my leg. He kept talking to his brother acting like he wasn't doing a thing.

What he was doing wouldn't have mattered. If he wouldn't have gotten me hard before we left and did nothing about it. But I just got rid of the fucking boner I had.

~~~~ Before the party ~~~

I was sitting on the bed against the headboard, when he walked into the bedroom from the bathroom with nothing but his fucking panties on. I tried not to look over at him as he was trying to pick out clothes.

"What not gonna look at me, Frankie" He said, he was trying to fuck with me.

"Gerard just put some fucking clothes on," I said

"But don't you like seeing me in panties" He said giving me a smirk.

"I really don't want to get hard before the party 'cause knowing you, you won't do anything about it and leave me like that.." I said still resisting the urge to look at him.

He walked over to me and sat down on me straddling me. Still wearing nothing but panties. He was going to be the death of me. He placed his lips on mine giving a short kiss leaving me wanting more. Before I thought it through I was kissing him again, hard.

He moved so that his thigh was sitting between my legs and was against my crotch. He was also above me.

His thigh started rubbing against me through my jeans, and I started to get hard.

Then his phone went off, well more his alarm saying we had 10 minutes before we had to leave. He pulled away, "Shit," He said before getting off me and picking out some clothes.

"Are you really gonna make me go like this" I said now being cramped in skinny jeans.

"Yes we don't have time to fix your issues without being late" He said pulling me up off the bed.

"Jesus fucking christ" I mumbled and following him out.

~~~~ Back to party ~~~~

I leaned over to his ear and whispered in his ear."What are you doing, Gee"

He turned to me his hand moving back down my thigh. "Nothing, why is there a problem, Frankie"

"No" I said as I laid my head on his shoulder, and he started talking to Pete who sat down between Mikey and Gerard.

His hand went back up my thigh, But no one noticed and most people were too drunk to care.

I hated the fact that I was still horny from him just leaving me earlier. His hand was turning me on more than it should be. It was probably just the fact that I needed fucked.

He brushed his hand over my dick through my jeans, and that was all I needed before I got hard. I whispered in his ear again "Gerard, Stop."

"What's wrong." He said either he was playing dumb or he really didn't know the effect he was currently having on me.

"Your fucking hand that's what's wrong" I said and he looked like he knew what I was talking about. He wrapped his arms back around my waist trying to cover up my problem.

"Don't worry Frankie" He said "We're leaving soon"

\--1 Hour Later--

We walked out to the car. He was the one driving considering the fact he didn't drink anything and I did.

It had been an hour since he started trailing his hand up and down my leg and over my dick, but I was still fucking hard.

As we started driving his hand found its way to my thigh, again.

I was starting to get antsy. And his hand moving up and down my thigh sure wasn't helping anything.

"Gee." I whinned, not even sure why. I just needed him to do something that either being stop torturing me, or do something about the bulge in my jeans.

"Frankie" he said. "We're almost home, alright?"

"Okay." I said and tried to calm the fuck down, although at this point I don't think I could get any harder than I already was. He moved his hand from my thigh to holding my hand.

~~~

He pulled the car into the garage and got out opening my door for me. As I walked passed him he whispered something "Sto andando cazzo voi così difficile"

I knew what he said, it was one of things he could say in italian. It was also one of the things he liked to say the most.

We walked into the house and before I could say anything, he had me against the door, and was kissing me hard.

I started rubbing my hips against his, feeling him get harder. I moaned into his mouth before he pulled away.

 

"bisognosi cazzo slut." He said still rubbing himself on me "Hard over just over the simplest of touches from me."

"Please" I whinned I needed him to do something, and by something I mean fuck me.

"What do you want" He said moving his hand so he was palming me through my jeans.

I let out a moan before answering him, "I w-want you to fu-fuck me, ple-please"

"You want me to fuck you against this wall?" He said in a seductive voice. He moved his hands from my dick to my jeans and started undoing them. "Yeah" I said.

After he pulled my jeans off, leaving my boxers on he started pulling off my shirt, along with his.

He started kissing me again. And rubbing his thigh against me, through my boxers, as I tried to get his belt undone, and his jeans off. "Please, Gee" I whined.

He kicked off his jeans that were now around his ankles and pushed his boxers down with them before pulling mine down.

"Knees now" He said pushing my head down as I dropped to my knees. "Suck" He ordered.

I took the tip into my mouth and sucked on it, earning a moan from him. I sunk my head down on his length and started bobbing my head up and down. He had his hands laced into my hair and was letting out moans. "S-stop" He said as he pulled my head off and started to pull me back up so I was facing him.

He put two of his fingers against my lips, and I opened my mouth to suck on them. I traced my tongue around his fingers keeping eye contact with him the entire time. He pulled his hand away and lowered it to my ass, before sticking one in, and moving it around as I let out breathy moans. He slipped a second finger in and started pumping them in and out of me. I moved my arms up to grip his shoulders and let my head fall back against the wall.

"Please Gee" I said whining again. He pulled his hand away as he put his hands on my hips telling me to put my legs around his waist. I wrapped my legs around his as he pushed me harder against the wall, before lining himself up with me, and pushing in slowly.

I let out a moan from the pain and pleasure. My back moved up and down against the wall as he thrust into me and I let out moans.

"F-fu-fuck r-right th-there, ha-harder, ple-please." I begged while moaning as he hit my prostate (A/N Hehehe his G-spot)

"proprio lì bambino?" he said. He kept thrusting in on that spot continuously, letting out his own moans and grunts. My legs started to grip tighter around his waist..

I placed my lips on his collarbone sucking on it, only moving my mouth to let out moans. "F-fuck Ger-Gerard." I moaned out looking at the purple hickey that was bright against his pale skin.

"You" moan "Close" He said in between his moans saying he was getting closer.

"Ye-Yeah" I said as he reached his hand down and wrapped his around me before slowly pumping me. "Faster b-baby please" I said as he began going faster his thrusts getting more sloppy as he got closer.

"Gerard" I moaned out as I came on his hand our stomachs. After a few more thrusts he came inside me. He pulled out and held on to me making sure I didn't fall over as I put my feet back on the ground.

"Come on" Gerard said "Let's go get cleaned up." He added dragging me to the shower.


End file.
